


I Am In Trouble

by CaesarVulpes



Series: Harrisco [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry's POV, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, because apparently thats my thing, is waxing poetic about love that makes you feel like you're drowning, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: The first time he kisses me is achingly sweet.





	

The first time he kisses me is achingly sweet. Soft. I’m never going to think that word again without thinking of Cisco.

His hands are warm in mine, thumbs rubbing over my knuckles in little circles and then his mouth is warm on mine and I realize I forgot what it’s like to be breathless. Of all the things I’ve seen, all the things I’ve done, it’s a brief, chaste little kiss that makes me feel like I’m tearing in half. I feel like my lungs are full of helium.

He pulls back and looks at me with soft, liquid brown eyes, I feel like I’m melting. My bones are tar, my limbs are hot and heavy and nothing is working as I just…Stare. I wonder if anyone’s ever told him his eyes are hypnotic. I wonder if I will, either.

“Is this okay?” He asks, bless this sweet boy, he’s asking _me_. I’m acutely aware of how hard my hands are in his.

I open my mouth and, what do you know, I actually manage to speak on the first try despite how absolutely bone dry my tongue is.

“I—yeah. Yes. Are you…” I don’t know where I’m going with this question. _Are **you** okay? Are you sure you want to do this? _

_Are you going to kiss me again?_

“Are you sure?”

Cisco smiles at me like the fucking sun. It’s blinding, it makes some part of me want to shrivel up and die. This is the _worst._ I can’t remember if it was quite this bad with Tess, but then, I was a different person. I’ve been so many different people lately it’s hard to keep track. Father, outsider, doppelganger, tutor, traitor.

“I’m sure,” Cisco says, and then I’m kissing him and it’s different. I feel like crying. I feel like screaming and throwing myself at his feet. I murdered someone in the very building where we stand, I tried to steal Barry’s speed, and he _knows_ and he’s still pouring liquid gold into my body as if it’s not going to drain him of it.

I don’t remember being this poetic before. He makes me like this.

I think I’m in trouble.


End file.
